Broken Memories
by Tobi Is A Girl's Name
Summary: Victor Creed is pushed down memory lane . . . and what is found there isn't happy thoughts. Rated mostly for language and mentioning of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So . . . wrote this after re-watching the 1990's X-men tv show episode Weapon X. Lies, and Videotapes . . . and seeing Victor's memory of being a child. Now, I already knew about his past because I'm obsessive like that but decided to write this anyway because I got me a soft spot for the big blonde brute. And I'd like to point out that there was NO TALOS! In the comic book, the 'retrieve/reprogram/or kill' robot's name was Shiva. There see? I geek, therefore I am. RNR PLEASE!**

Victor sat in the cell staring down at his immobilized hands, it had been several days since he'd been captured and now he just sat there with a muzzle on his face and a pair of steel cuffs chained to the floor stopping him from lunging and ripping apart anyone that came in the door. Not that anyone paid him any mind anyway, he was usually drugged when and if an armed entourage stepped into the room to put food near Victor, clean the room and him, then leave before he could recover.

The blonde wasn't quite sure what they wanted from him since no one spoke to him and he'd been all on his lonesome this entire time but he was sure that sooner or later he'd be let in on who'd bagged him and why.

Victor snorted around the metal muzzle, he knew _why_ he'd been captured, he was a dangerous mutant and one of Magneto's former lackeys, also he had a long-lasting grudge against any human he ever met. He would rather like to know for what purpose he'd been captured, whether for life-imprisonment, experimentation, or hell, 'reeducation' was always a fun favorite.

The door opened without the preamble of neuro-gas billowing out of the vents and Victor perked up, until a tall, dark-haired man stepped into the room wearing worn blue jeans, a black t-shirt and no shoes or socks. He had what at first appeared to be an earring in one ear but then Victor saw that it was a 'tag', like an endangered animal, tagged and released. Victor chuckled softly and kept analyzing this person, the man had white-blue eyes that seemed to stare right through Victor, long, pointed ears twitched as the door closed behind him and he sighed heavily,

"I think I'm wasting my time here. But then, no one really cares what I think . . . all that matters is the end result, don't you find?" The man unfolded a metal chair and sat down with it facing the wrong way, his legs straddling the back of the chair and his arms folded on the top, he tilted his head forward slightly and then cocked an eyebrow, "That can _not _be comfortable but I was given strict instructions to leave it in place, they told me you can speak around it . . . so I'm sorry but I would remove it if not for fear of my brain being super-charged."

"Yer one'a theirs then?" Victor asked through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed, he didn't really think talking to this asshole was a good idea, but then he didn't know this asshole and it might behoove him to pay attention and get some info of his own.

"Not really . . . I'm Nephilim. Or just 'Neph', if you don't mind." Neph sat back a little and cocked his head.

"Cute name . . . yer mum think o' that one?" Victor snorted.

"No, they did and since I don't remember ever being called anything else, it sort of stuck with me." Neph shrugged and blinked slowly.

It was Victor's turn to cock his head, "So they wiped yer memories too, huh?"

"No . . . let me explain, I don't remember anything because there was nothing before. I was born in a lab in a petri dish from select groups of genetic material. I'm, in essence, not human but then who is these days?" Neph smirked and leaned forward, resting his chin on his arms.

Victor stared at him, "Whaddaya want then?"

"Information. My employers are rather . . . curious about you. They wish to know things about you, what you remember and the like." Neph shrugged and closed his eyes slightly, "They find I'm . . . easy to talk to."

Victor laughed as best as he could around the muzzle, "Ya fuckin' with me now? Anythin' ya'd wanna know's gotta be in a file somewhere."

Neph smirked then shrugged again, "That's just it, Victor, there is no file, there never was a file. You're former . . . well, _employer_ didn't give two shits about who you were or where you came from. You were a free guinea pig and after a few select missions, like that little run-in in Russia and before that, Nazi Germany, they decided they no longer cared for your more human side and wanted the animal. Scrubbed your mind clean then turned you into the delightful person you are now."

Victor stared at the dark-haired man for several seconds trying to understand what he'd just been told. According to what Neph said, there was no record of him ever existing, there was no almighty computer that held all the answers to his questions, there was no mention of him in any government dossier, no nothing . . .

"I see this is a surprise to you." Neph pointed out, sighing, "I'm sorry, Victor, I really am. So why don't you tell me what you can and we'll go from there?"

Victor swallowed and closed his eyes, "Why should I?"

"To help the decision of whether or not your mind is salvageable or if you should just be destroyed and call it a day," Neph licked his lips nervously and glanced around, "Look, I don't want to know anything about you anymore than you want to tell me. The few psychics we were able to find that actually knew of you did _not _have happy things to tell us . . . and I really don't need anymore fuel for nightmares, okay? Trust me, the Nazis helped me get really good material to keep me up since 1941 with the fear of waking up back in one of their cells, yeh?"

Victor opened his eyes and tilted his head back, " . . . who'd ya talk to?"

"Professor Charles Xavier, that one woman, Birdie, that you worked with for a span, Psylocke but I hear she snuffed it a while ago, there were others but I didn't let them live for very long after talking to them. I had my orders." Neph leaned forward over the back of the chair and sighed, "So, shall we take a trip down memory lane?"

Victor weighed his options then snorted, "Tell me about ya first then _maybe_ I'll talk."

Neph narrowed his eyes then smiled, kicking his legs out to either side of the chair and laughing, "I like your style, Vicky, ya got balls. Alright, well I told you who my mommy and daddy were so I'll skip the story of my conception, eh? I was raised in a Nazi camp that no one actually ever found, reason for that was because they were experimenting on mutants so we tore the place apart when we stopped liking the accommodations. My name is Nephilim, which is a word meaning something along the lines of demigod and since my 'birth' was the marriage of science and the massive 'god complex' most Nazi doctors suffered from, god and man made me in a sense. I escaped the Nazi doctors and ran right into the loving arms of the Russians. I was housed in the Kremlin for several months until I was given to the Americans who had been well-versed in using mutants for their military and would be better kept under control there."

Victor leaned forward slightly, "Ya don't look old enough."

"Neither do you, yet here we both are." Neph shrugged, "Anywho, I was kept by the Americans in conjunction with the Canadian Weapon X program where I was trained even more to be a killer and put into several rigorous surgeries to better control me, for instance, if I step too far out of line while talking to you, a jolt will be sent through my brain that will be not only extremely painful but it will render me unconscious. I can't tell you anything that you wouldn't find out on your own or would be detrimental to the . . . well anyway, that's my story." Neph finished quickly.

Victor cocked his head back slightly then snorted, "So what can ya do then, Neph?"

Neph licked his lips, "I can change form to be better in a battle but this form is more comfortable and attractive. And . . . I can share thoughts, access old memories, and bend reality in human dreams."

"So Inception, huh?" Victor muttered, "Fuckin' hate DiCaprio an' the movie sucked too."

Neph laughed and shook his head, "Yes well, that is the long and short of it though I have yet to meet anyone that can force my power or use it themselves."

"That's mighty handy." Victor nodded.

"I always thought so." Neph nodded and closed his eyes, "So, shall we get started?"

"No." Victor said calmly.

Nephilim's eyes opened and his eyebrow rose slightly, "No?"

"No." Victor repeated."

Neph sighed heavily and stood, pushing the chair out of his way and standing in front of Victor, "I don't believe that is the correct response, Victor, try again."

"I said, 'no' an' I meant no." Victor snarled as Neph moved to be right in front of him.

Neph shook his head, "Please, Victor, don't make me hurt you."

Victor scoffed, trying to show a toothy grin but the muzzle stopped him., "Fuck you, ya can't make me do anythin'."

Neph's hands snapped out and he rested them on Victor's temples, "Actually, yes I can."

Victor was about to throw his head back and then kick the sonuvabitch in the gonnies, but then everything got quiet and suddenly he wasn't in a cell staring at Neph, he was crouching on the ground in the woods staring up at a full moon.

"Well, now, isn't this better?"

He whipped around and stared in shock at a tall creature that was leaning on a tree. The thing had Nephilim's face and dark hair, his gleaming eyes looked even spookier in the moonlight but that was where the likeness of Neph ended. The thing was taller with cloven hooves instead of feet, long, curling white horns, black-feathered wings, and a whip-like tail that ended in a tuft of long black hair. Nephilim smiled showing long white fangs,

"Yeah, see? I can't hold onto the illusion in the dream world."

"Where are w-" Victor stopped, slapping a hand over his mouth then looking down at his hands, he was no longer muzzled or restrained but that wasn't what shocked him into silence, Victor was a child again, no more than ten years old.

"Heh, ah, so that's what your mind looks like? Oh dear, we have a lot of work to do, my sweet." Neph moved closer, towering over the crouching Child-Victor.

Victor backed away, "what- . . . what'd you do?"

Neph sighed, "We're, believe it or not, in your 'happy place'. A place you go in your mind when the world is too cruel or hard to handle. Interestingly enough, you feel safest in the woods at night. I imagine that comes from feeling like a powerful predator or some creature, the night is where you're the one to be feared, not afraid."

Victor shivered, he was naked and becoming very aware of this fact as Neph reached for him, "D-Don't touch me!"

"Easy there, I may look like a demon but my baby-eating days have been over for decades, now come on." Neph stepped forward, scooping the hissing Victor up into his arms, "Oh do stop squirming, we'll move faster if I carry you!"

Victor hissed and spit, trying to claw his way out of Neph's embrace, "Lemme go! Put me down! Ya mother fu-"

"No you don't, that's terrible language for a child!" Neph slapped Victor's cheek none-too-gently then stalked through the woods, "We definitely have a long way to go . . . "

**A/N: And there you go. RnR please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: and here's chapter 2! Let us keep in mind that all the characters are the COMIC BOOK version, not television or movies, yeh? Okay, glad we cleared that up. RnR please!**

Neph finally stopped toward the edge of the forest, he huffed as if out of breath and set Victor down again, " . . . well?"

Victor blinked when Neph turned to look at him expectantly, "Wot?"

"Where are we?" Neph glanced around and sighed heavily, "Victor, this is your mind, not mine so I have no idea what significance places or things have to you."

The blonde boy shifted uncomfortably and looked around, the sun was coming up on the horizon and he squinted around, trying to concentrate on where he was and why he was there, and as he stood there focusing, the sun seemed to crawl up into the sky much faster than normal. Victor blinked as he heard twin whoops coming from near a small farm house that materialized and a pair of boys was seen playing in the dirt near the front porch.

Neph narrowed his eyes and started toward the two, but stopped when Victor grabbed his hand, "What is it?"

"They'll see ya." Victor hissed.

"Victor. this is a memory, we can't touch them and they can't see us." Nephilim explained gently, as if talking to an excitable child, "Let's get closer."

Victor followed behind the tall, dark-haired man and watched the two boys playing some game with little lead soldiers, " . . . tha's me."

Neph nodded as the mirror image of Victor crouched over a dirt pile that his few soldiers were stationed at, "And the other boy?"

Victor slowly moved closer, squatting down and staring at the boy with shaggy blonde hair and bright blues eyes, his crooked smile and bigger build were painfully familiar, " . . . Luther, m'brother . . . "

Neph moved closer and sat on the grass, watching while the boys played then the door opened and a tall, rough looking man stepped out,

"'ey, ya two got chores ta do, leave them toys an' hop to it!" He hollered, "C'mon, then, I got things I wanna do too!"

The boys leaped to their feet and scurried toward a large barn-like building, "Yes, Pa!" They both yelled and raced each other, the bigger boy shoving Memory-Victor down to get a headstart.

"Ey!" the real Victor yelled, moving closer to Memory-Victor had scraped his knee, "Ya ass, I remember when ya did that!"

Memory-Victor wailed as his knee started to bleed and Pa hurried down the porch, crouching down,

"Ah, just a scrape, stop yer bawlin', eh? Tell ya wot, ya skedaddle inta that barn an' we'll get more done'n Luther, then ya can have that piece o' pie yer Ma saved fer ya."

Memory-Victor nodded, pouting his lip and quickly got back up, snuffling as Pa dusted the seat of his bib-overalls off, "Okay, Pa."

"Tha's a good boy, noaw c'mon."

Neph blinked as the pair took off toward the barn, he turned to look at Victor, "Well, now wasn't that nice?"

Victor shook his head, "Didn' last all that long."

"What do you mean by that?" Neph stood up and stretched, "Really this seems to be a waste of my time."

Victor snorted, "Yer the one that wanted ta go with me, ya don' have ta stay or watch this, yanno."

Neph shook his horned head and shrugged, "Look, I don't have anything better to do so I'll stay and watch the show with you, it just isn't what I was expecting to see based on what I was told by my sources."

"Wot were ya told?" Victor crossed his arms as the scene began to fade back to the forest at night.

"Oh, the norm for psychos like you: abuse, torture, neglect, etc. etc." Neph crossed his arms, matching Victor's stance.

"Yeah, well it gets ta that in a moment, just wait." Victor muttered darkly, turning to face the forest, "Why're we back here?"

"Happy place, remember? The last memory seems to have upset you, so we're back here." Neph leaned on a tree, "So, what was it about that moment that made this bit come back? Childhood trauma was mentioned but I didn't see any there."

"It was that it all ended with- Hey," Victor growled and turned back around, "I don't have ta tell ya anything, yer gonna see it soon enough."

"Is that so? I'm getting the vibe that you aren't going to be so forthcoming with the information, so why don't we save me a heap of trouble and just tell me now." Neph pushed off the tree, "Besides, I'm getting tired, our first session is almost over and I'd like to get something to eat and some rest."

Victor blinked, "How long we been in here?"

"A few hours? Maybe longer, I'm not entirely sure, All I know is that I'm hungry and tired and my eyes itch, which means I've probably sat there with my damn eyes open the entire time. I hate it when that happens."

Victor sighed, "Look, it wouldn't do to just tell you everything, ya wanted first-hand, then I'll give ya first-hand!"

He found that he was pissed that Neph was acting like he was the only one to be inconvenienced by all this! It wasn't Neph's brain they were tromping through making commentary on _his_ memories! It was Victor's! And dammit but he hated it that his 'trauma' as Neph so lightly put it, was being treated like a boring movie! Victor fumed and groused under his breath as Neph pulled the control back on the illusion and then they were back in Victor's cell again, Neph huffed and leaned back on the wall, clearly worn-out and his eyes were reddened,

"There, see? Had my eyes open!" He complained, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaning heavily, "Well, I'm famished so I'm going to go and get some dinner, I'll send some people up to get you some food and I suppose I will see you tomorrow?"

Victor blinked at the question, "Like I got a choice in any of this? Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow . . . "

Neph nodded and left the cell, the door giving a hiss as it sealed behind him. Victor was left to his own thoughts then, he pondered what he'd seen, that particular memory fragment had been something he'd held onto his whole life, he wasn't sure why really; maybe it was to tell himself that everything was once okay, that he'd had a normal life before . . . the _incident_, or maybe it was him reminding himself that people change at the drop of a hat. Whatever the reason he was still a little unsure and massively uncomfortable with anyone seeing those memories and the ones that were yet to come were no easier.

* * *

><p>Neph sat in his chair and waited for Victor to wake up, once the blonde's eyes fluttered open, the dark-haired man smiled and nodded, "Morning."<p>

"Is it?" Victor muttered, yawning as best he could around the muzzle and put a hand up to scratch his temple, "Can' tell wit'out windows or a clock."

"I suppose that's the point isn't it? Disorientating the captive? Rather annoying really."

Victor blinked then remembered that Neph wasn't here of his own free will, " . . . So, how long ya been here?"

"Here in particular in this room or here where the base is or here wherever in the world the base is located or here as in in existence?" Neph crossed his legs and then leaned forward slightly.

"Smart ass."

"I'm serious, depending on what you ask me determines whether or not I can actually answer you. Remember I'm not at liberty to give out a lot of information to you." Neph shrugged, "So what are you asking me?"

"In the room."

"About twenty minutes or so, maybe not so long. I like to watch you sleep, you seem so . . . peaceful." Neph smirked, "Honestly your forehead doesn't even wrinkle."

Victor snorted, "Perv."

"What can I say? I'm observant." Neph sighed, "So can we start right away or are you going to fight me again?"

"No, I'll b'have this time 'round." Victor said calmly.

Neph's eyebrow rose and he sat back in his chair, looking down his nose at Victor, "Really?"

"Yeh, no joke, c'mon, let's go." Victor growled softly, not liking being questioned so much.

"Alright, then, onward and upward to grislier and terrible things." Neph chuckled and slid his hands toward Victor then it went dark again.

* * *

><p>"I actually am beginning to like this place." Neph mused as they strode through the forest, the moonlight casting eerily silver light on every surface, illuminating it in horribly spectacular detail, "Reminds me of something."<p>

"Can they hear us?" Victor asked, keeping stride with the hoofed man.

"Who? My employers? No, they can't hear anything that goes on in here. Why?" Neph turned and began to wander in a different direction.

"Just wonderin' . . . why's it takin' so long this time?" Victor huffed, as much as he found the forest relaxing and wholly enjoyed the quiet of it, he was anxious to get this over with.

Neph sighed heavily and stopped, "I'm waiting for you."

"Me? 'm right here, idjit!" Victor snapped, turning to glare at Neph.

"True, true, you are here but you're not showing me anything. Look," Neph sat on the cool grass and gestured for Victor to do the same, "This place is a kind of holding room, alright? I can't move forward in it, this isn't a dream so I can't change it since your mind is conscious and I can't do anything to it because that wouldn't help the situation at all, you don't respond well to people tampering in your mind. So, I have to patiently roam around in your head until we find something that your willing to show me, I cannot force you to do anymore than show me this place."

Victor just sat and blinked at Neph for a moment before taking a slow breath, "So . . . I control wot ya see an' when?"

"Essentially, yes, that is the long and short of it." Neph nodded.

"Right, then we're gonna go see wot I want." Victor stood and started running off in another direction.

"Hey, whoa, wait for me!" Neph leaped up, opening his wings and using them to get some lift to propel himself until he was running easily alongside Victor, "Alright, small fry, where are we going then?"

"Here." Victor stopped abruptly and stood in front of a military base.

"Okay . . . " Neph bent down and picked Victor up, "Stop struggling, sweetling, I don't want to lose track of you."

"Stop callin' me stuff like that!" Victor growled but allowed Neph to pick him up and hold him.

"Oh hush," Neph muttered, "So, what we got going on here?"

"This is where I met J- er, Logan. Yanno, Wolverine?" Victor muttered, holding the flap of the tent-flap up when they went through, "There."

Neph hopped up onto a table, setting Victor on his lap, "I see. So we have shoved forward quite a bit."

"Shut it and watch."

Adult Victor (though quite young still) was sitting at a table not far from the one they were sitting on, his longish blonde hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he was carving things into the wooden tabletop, looking rather bored until a man in khakis and a leather 'cowboy' jacket on stepped forward, clapping him on the shoulder,

"Look lively, Creed, Sarge has a new recruit."

"Oh yeh? Like Maverick or Mastodon or Deadpool or any of those other dweebs?" Victor muttered but he stood up and followed the man, "I know this is supposed ta be an 'elite mutant' force but c'mon! This is just a bunch of idjits runnin' 'round in skin-tight costumes I-"

Wraith's eyebrow rose over his shades and he tipped his hat back and smirked, "Ya done?"

Victor huffed, "Yeh."

"Alright then." Wraith turned and led the way into the other tent with Neph and the real Victor right behind them.

"Victor, meet James Howlett." Sgt. Fury leaned back, gesturing to a short, stocky guy with short, cowlicked black hair and enough attitude in one stare to immediately pique Victor's interest, "James, this is Victor Creed, big bad Sabretooth to his enemies though."

Victor snorted, "He's gonna think I got some kinda complex."

"Do you even know what that means?" Deadpool asked from the other end of the room where he and Maverick were playing cards.

"Fuck ya, Wade, 'm not stupid!" Memory Victor snarled.

Neph leaned back, "Huh . . . I recognize most of these men from other memories . . . "

"Yeah well, Wade's a nutjob that I'd love ta pummel, Maverick is who knows where, and Mastodon went the way of the dodo some years ago." Victor mumbled, leaning against the tent-post only to fall through it, forgetting that this was a memory, glaring up at Neph when the taller man chuckled.

"So tell me, what significance does this have? I understand that all these men were important in one form or another but to you?" Neph helped Victor back onto his feet and squatted down to be eye-level.

Victor stared into Neph's impossibly blue eyes and huffed, "They were my pals. Jimmy was my best friend fer a long time."

Memories rushed by, ones of fighting, killing, then there were ones of more subdued moments, James and Victor playing cards, getting drinks, playing pool; all these things made Neph furrow his brow,

"But I thought you hated Wolverine . . . Wasn't that the whole point of why you-"

"Don' say it." Victor growled angrily, stepping more into a memory before it would whisk away, it was of Adult Victor and James sitting together, they were talking quietly about something and watching a fire burn down to embers at some campsite somewhere, surrounded by military vehicles and tents and other things.

Adult Victor slowly turned and said something to James, sliding his hand through his blonde hair and shrugging. James turned and looked at him, furrowing his brow, then he smiled,

"No, I get it, yer my best friend too, Vic."

The memory faded back to the forest but Victor stood there still staring into the distance, his fists clenched at his sides and he'd grown a bit. Neph stood there for a moment, not sure what exactly he'd seen then,

" . . . you loved him, didn't you?"

Victor nodded, "He was the best friend I ever had, we talked 'bout everythin' an' . . . an' we stuck with each other no matter wot. I thought we'd always be that way, him an' me, just fightin' an' bustin' the world up fer God an' country, wotever that even means . . . "

"But it didn't stay that way did it?" Neph moved closer, putting a steadying hand on Victor's shoulder.

Victor shook his head, biting his lip and he turned furious eyes on Neph, "Don' you ever, _ever _ believe wot they tell ya 'bout me an' Jimmy! Ya hear me?" He moved forward, lifting his fists as tears of anger and hurt filled his eyes, "He an' me were thick as fuckin' thieves an' it was all _her _fault! It is! I never woulda- I didn' mean ta- He- He just-"

Neph pulled back his control and Victor leaned against his restraints, gritting his teeth as if to stop the tears that were already rolling down his face. Neph swallowed and moved closer, putting a hand lightly on the back of Victor's neck, smoothing the hair there, then he glanced around and hesitated before muttering,

"You bastards stop me from doing this and I swear to all things holy . . . "

He slowly, tentatively slid his arms around Victor's broad shoulders and hugged him tightly, pressing his nose into the big man's cheek,

"Victor . . . It's alright, they're just memories."

"Yeh, they are just that, but the thing is . . . " Victor growled, shrugging Neph off and roughly wiping at his face with his sleeve, "'m the only one that's got 'em."

* * *

><p>Neph left then, closing the door behind him and moving through the hallway down to a room adjacent to Victor's, he leaned on the doorway and sighed,<p>

"Why is this so important? Why are we even doing this? More importantly, why am I doing this?"

Professor Charles Xavier sighed, glancing at Director Fury and Logan, "I told you, we need to-"

"No, don't go there with me," Neph snarled, stepping into the room and letting his illusion go, "Don't give me that tripe about how you want to see if he's 'salvageable', tell me the truth, why am I doing this?"

"He would trust an outside party," Fury explained, "He wouldn't let just anyone in his mind, but he's responding to you."

Neph sighed heavily, "I wish I understood you humans and your emotions and motives. I'll do my job but . . . it feels wrong."

Logan said nothing as he watched Victor in his cell, this was either the key to his past or really big mistake.

**A/N: Plot twist anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi-ho and welcome back! Nothing like a Sabes fic to relieve angst, am I right? So anyway, I've been trying to tell you something each chapter that you might not have known about Victor, in the A/N I mean. So let's see . . . hmmmm . . . well, one of Victor's fabricated memories is that he is actually Logan's father, used in separate instances, once when Logan is reliving the same fabricated memory and again when Victor's mind is infiltrated! Isn't that interesting? RnR please!**

Neph walked into the room and it had regained its hostile tension, Victor was sitting there, his eyes following the tall man as he sat down in the same folding chair, turning it backwards and propping his elbows up on it to hold his chin. Victor didn't blink for quite some time before shaking his head slowly and sighing,

"You 'gain?"

"Yep. Me again." Neph said quietly, "Shall we?"

"Guess so." Victor murmured and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the dark forest to appear.

"Well, you've grown a bit I think so that's a good thing." Neph tried his hand at optimism but failed miserably as Victor grunted and pushed forward, "What will we see today, I wonder?"

"Yer gonna see why Jimmy hates me so much . . . why I visit him on his birthday . . . " Victor shrugged and then stepped into what materialized into an army barracks.

Neph ducked to fit through the doorway and into the middle of a heated argument. Real-Victor was sitting on the floor watching Memory-James and Memory-Victor while Jimmy packed his duffel bag.

"Ya can' just walk out on this! We made a deal! The program is a go an' ya want ta just leave?" Victor shouted but made no move to stop the packing.

Jimmy sighed heavily while pushing another flannel shirt into the duffel, "Look, Vic, I want a chance at a normal life, alright? I don' wanna be in the service forever an' ta be honest the killin' is gettin' ta me."

Victor's hands fell to his sides and he swallowed, "Ta go off an' have kids with a woman that won' be around in another hundred years? Why?"

"I love her." Jimmy said simply, "Me an' her are goin' off ta my cabin fer my birthday."

Victor blinked and bit his lip, "I can' convince ya ta stay . . . can I?"

"Nope, my mind's made up." Jimmy zipped the bag up then slung it over his shoulder. He stood in front of Victor for a moment then held his hand out, "It was a good run, Vic, but I gotta move on."

Victor stared at the proffered hand and visibly swallowed, " . . . sure." He turned and stomped out without another word.

The memory dissipated and Neph and the real Victor were left in the dark forest again. Neph blinked,

"That's it?"

"No. I . . . I sorta liked her too but she liked Jimmy. Can' think o' why it was such an easy choice, we were cut from the same cloth or so I thought." Victor stood and sighed heavily, looking at Neph, "And worse, he was leavin' at a point where we were needed fer the Adamantium program . . . " Victor looked away, "I was given an assignment that night, I was ta go an' retrieve him or kill him. At first, I tried to just convince him to come home, but when that didn' work, I hit a little closer to home."

Raised voices were heard again and a small cabin with a birthday cake on the table and two people shifted into focus ahead of them. It was Victor and a woman with braided black hair.

"Look, 'm not tryin' ta cause problems, Fox, I just need ya ta listen ta me!" Memory-Victor shouted.

The woman, Silver Fox if Neph's limited intel told him anything, shook her head and pointed at the door, "Victor, leave, I told you 'no' I won't help you! Now get out before James comes home."

Victor snarled and shook his head, "I can' just leave, I was given an assignment Fox an' ya know wot that means! Ya have ta let me talk ta him."

"I won't, go." Silver Fox turned her back and Victor roared in frustration, his hand winding back and he slapped the woman upside the head, sending her crashing into the table.

Victor swallowed and shook his head, "'m sorry, Fox, but I gotta get him ta come ta me this time."

The tall, blonde man looked around then sliced himself a piece of cake before leaving and the scene vanished.

"I hit her." Victor looked at Neph as the last vestiges of the memory faded, "I never hit a woman like that b'fore . . . I mean, sure I smacked Raven around but she fought back . . . I never just lambasted a woman like that. I honestly thought I killed her but that was the only sure-fire way ta get Jimmy ta come find me."

Neph blinked, tilting his head slightly, "I see, and tell me, sweetling, how did that work out for you?"

Victor laughed bitterly, "Oh, it worked alright, got him to come chargin' after me an' I bagged myself a Wolverine. Brought him back ta Weapon X an' hailed as a hero or some shit like that. I didn' think too much 'bout wot happened, thought I'd explain everythin' an' he wouldn' be too mad so we could be pals 'gain. Didn' work out like that though."

Another military base but this one was very medical in its furnishings and there were two men, both bespectacled but one was bald and the other had a thick beard, there was also a young woman with them with a brown bowl-cut.

"Well, Dr. Cornelius, I think we can pat ourselves on the back." The bald man murmured, "He survived."

"I don't know, Prof., I'm still wary . . . his vitals have peaked three times already." The bearded man shook his head and removed his glasses in order to polish them.

"That's just his healing factor contending with the Adamantium in his body, nothing to be concerned about." The Professor waved dismissively at Cornelius.

"Where are we now?" Neph asked, peering through the glass display that all three characters were watching an inert form covered in wires on a cot.

"Weapon X, pay attention." Victor muttered, moving to stand off to one side.

Neph glared at Victor but didn't say anything more as Memory-Victor strode into the room,

"When do I go in then?" He asked, glancing uneasily through the observation glass.

"Beg pardon?" The Prof.'s eyebrow rose and the reflection on his glasses caused his eyes to be obscure.

Victor squinted, "Ya said we were both gonna get the Adamantium bones, tha's why I did the job. So when do I go in?"

"You don't," Dr. Cornelius said simply, "You wouldn't survive the process as your healing factor is inferior to Wolverine's."

Victor's lip curled back over his fangs, "Say 'gain?"

"You would die 'under the knife', as it were." The Prof. polished his glasses then set them back on his long nose, "Is that clear enough or do you need cue cards? Dr. Hines, the numbers?"

The woman nodded and handed the Professor a clipboard, "Everything is stable, for the moment, but I wouldn't bust out the champagne just yet."

Memory- and Real-Victor both snarled, Real-Victor waved for Neph to follow when the Memory-Victor stormed out, muttering under his breath the whole way.

"What?" Neph murmured as they followed, "There's more?"

"Uh-huh, quite a bit more, ac'ually." Victor muttered, following his reflected self down to a holding bay, "May take a bit, I dunno . . . details're a little fuzzy, if'n ya want me ta be honest."

Neph shrugged and waited patiently while time sped up and the Memory skimmed by until Victor was sneaking back to Wolverine's cell.

"Back here again?" Neph's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"You'll see." Victor followed his reflection into the cell and Neph was forced to tag along.

"Don' worry, Jimmy . . . I'll get'cha outta here an' ya can be on yer way, alright?" Memory-Victor was saying quietly to Jimmy as he undid the restraints, "'m sorry I had ta bring ya in . . . but they lied ta me . . . I'll just get ya out an' take the heat, but this is a one time deal, yeh? I feel bad 'bout Fox an'-"

Jimmy snarled and snapped up, holding onto Victor's jacket and pulling his face in close, he growled unintelligibly and Victor had to pull away or risk the double fistful of claws that were aimed at his face hitting their marks,

"Eh! Get a hold on yerself, Jim! 'm tryin' ta help ya, ya stupid-"

" . . . killed . . . her!" Jimmy managed.

Victor blinked, "Wot?"

"Sabretooth . . . killed . . . Fox . . . " James seemed to be struggling with something as he gripped his head tightly.

"No, no I didn' kill her, hit her real hard but she was fi-"

"KILLED HER!" James roared and leapt at Victor, claws drawn and they sank into Victor's shoulders, "They . . . They said you killed her!"

"No! No, agh! Jimmy, I didn'- OW!" Victor howled and fell backward, "I didn' kill her, ya idjit! I-"

"RGH!" James rushed at him again and that was when it hit Victor, literally and metaphorically . . .

James smelled different.

Victor watched dumbstruck as the gas hit James right before he could tear Victor's throat out and then the soldiers poured in with cattle-prod batons and tranqs. Victor quickly got up and out of the way only to run right into the head staff, he stared at the Professor for several seconds in shock,

"Wot'd ya do . . . ?" He whispered, grimacing when he felt the muscles and skin in his shoulders knitting.

"A simple procedure to ensure obedience." The Professor shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wot'd ya do to _my_ _pal_?" Victor snapped, shock and pain melting away and letting anger burn that much brighter.

"We altered his memory of past events in order to instill a level of hostility that-" Dr. Cornelius started.

"In English, egghead!" Victor roared, clenching his fists now that his nerves had reconnected.

Dr. Hines bit her lip and stepped forward, "We changed how things happened between the two of you in order to keep him in check, see, he has a vendetta out for you which will be useful in training. And, as an added bonus, he no longer remembers anything so we could begin reestablishing key points in his feral nature. You see, if he escapes, you'll be the one sent out after him, so both of you will receive valuable training."

Victor was silent for a few moments as it all sank in, "He doesn' . . . remember anythin' beyond thinkin' I killed Fox?"

"My god, give the man a prize." The Professor muttered, "Yes."

There was a pause then Victor turned on his heel and walked away, walking past Silver Fox, her forehead was bandaged but she was otherwise fine beyond bruising on her cheek. He stopped and glared at Fox as she stood so casual and calm. Victor had known she was too-good-to-be-true and he was right.

"'Greater good', Victor, just keep that in mind. We put on a convincing show, as we were ordered." She said quietly.

"Fuck ya an' the greater good." Victor snarled but couldn't think of anything more to say beyond that and soon the moonlit forest returned.

Neph ran his fingers through Victor's hair again, the teen's (more toward older teen nearly twenty now) face pressed into his chest and his claws dug into Neph's shirt but that was hardly the focus of his attention. He couldn't find words to describe what he'd seen or express how he felt but he didn't have to, really. Victor gritted his teeth and bit out,

"I played my p-part."

Neph nodded, closing his eyes, "And they still didn't keep their word."

"D-Didn' care at that p-point!" Victor snapped, pushing away, "I lost my best friend! He was all I had an' they took that away too! Those motherfuckers just pulled it all out from under me an' expected me ta be a good boy an' follow along! I wasn' human ta them, I was a tool, a _weapon_ and nuthin' more!"

Neph watched Victor rage for a few more moments then let the illusion fade and Victor had blood caked around the muzzle from where he'd bitten into his lips and tongue repeatedly. Neph grimaced and started to undo the fastenings and pull the restraint off the motionless blonde. He grimaced when strings of saliva and blood followed the muzzle then chucked it away. He reached out and cupped Victor's face,

"Is that why you go back on his birthday, sweetling? To jog his memory?" Neph tried to release comforting hormones in Victor's mind, it was the least he could do.

" . . . yeh. I keep hopin' that it'll be over. That he'll either remember or kill me, but he isn' better'n me an' it shows. 'm stronger an' my pride won' let me just let him win . . . " Victor closed his eyes and let Neph touch him, he wasn't shy and the other man's hands were cool and felt good on his face.

Neph blinked, " . . . Have you tried just, I don't know, telling him?"

Victor snorted, "I got enough tampered memories that I even have a hard time tellin' which is mine an' which is theirs . . . wouldn' know where ta begin."

Neph nodded and let his hands drop, "I can honestly say that I feel sad for you, Vic. You're fighting something you can't win against."

There was a moment of silence then Neph leaned forward, "Tell me, sweetling, what would you do if James remembered everything? If he woke up one morning and realized that you were sorry? What would you do?"

Victor seemed stumped by that, "Fuck if I know, been bashin' the runt's brains inta walls so long I dunno wot else ta do . . . S'pose I'd be satisfied with just leavin' him alone an' him leavin' me alone. Just wanna set the record straight that she never loved him, that I was told ta make it look good (though I really did like her an' that bit wasn' faked), an' I didn' know they'd do all that ta either o' our heads . . . that 'm sorry . . . really sorry."

Neph was quiet a moment more then he stood up, "I'm, understandably, exhausted. Tomorrow you're going to put one last piece of the puzzle in place and then we'll tally it all up and make decisions as to how we proceed with you."

"Wot'cha mean 'last piece'? That's all o' it." Victor's brow furrowed in confusion and he leaned back when Neph retrieved the muzzle, wiping it off and moving to put it back on.

"Well- hold still, I still need to- Victor, stop it- know why you- c'mon, I need to put this back on- left home to- oh really now?- left home in the first place. There!"

Neph stood back triumphantly once the muzzle was locked back into place, Victor glared daggers at him and huffed,

"Won' give that up without a fight." He warned.

"I would expect nothing less." Neph smoothed some of Victor's hair down flat before leaving, "Pleasant dreams, Victor, I promise."

* * *

><p>Neph sat down in front of Logan, staring over his coffee mug and making it obnoxiously obvious that he was not happy by allowing his true persona filter through. Logan sighed and put down his own coffee,<p>

"Alright, I'll bite, what's got yer panties in a bunch, Neph?"

"You know damn well what." Neph muttered, "You watched the playthrough, I know you did. So tell me, how does it feel for your entire feud with victor to be a fabrication of the same government that you know and love so damn much?"

Logan was quiet then shook his head, "Neph . . . that may be true but at the same time, he killed lots of people to supposedly 'get to me' so you tell me how I should feel? Knowing that all of this is his twisted way of looking at how friend's work."

"He never looked at you like a friend, Logan, and you know it." Neph pointed out, "This was more to him than just friendship; this was brothers, partners, romantic at some points, he looked at you with a kind of adoration that's almost sickeningly sweet. Victor loved you and it was an innocent, deep love that you either refuse to acknowledge or are really that stupid."

Logan closed his eyes then opened them again slowly, "Yeah, I get that sense."

"Well then?" Neph prompted, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say? That it was all a big misunderstanding? I can't do that, he's killed people without even thinking! He's a murderer and-"

"Has protected you and kept you safe." Neph said evenly.

" . . . okay, so he stopped those two guys in Madripoor, so what? That was two guys, dammit, that doesn't even the scales and make everything okay! He's threatened my friends and colleagues, he's-"

"Now you're just being difficult," Neph interrupted again, holding a hand up when Logan tried again, "While I cannot condone Victor's wont for violence and his affinity for blood and gore, I, however, can see that this is all just a cry for help. His lashing out is the only way he's been _programmed _to deal with things. I have a feeling that this last session is going to put the cap on this can of worms and you may just be surprised what we find."

Logan watched Neph stand up then he looked down at his coffee, " . . . Why'd ya agree to this?"

"I didn't. I don't have a say-so in where I go or what I do." Neph muttered.

"You an' I both know that ya got more power in one hand than an entire platoon, so answer the question without the bullshit, if ya please." Logan stood up.

Neph didn't answer at first then sighed, turning and looking at Logan, "Because I was programmed to function a certain way, no matter how terrible or loathsome the task is, I _must _follow the orders that were set in place decades ago and still somehow stand. I cannot deviate from the path that has been paved for me, no matter how much I wish I didn't have to go into people's minds against their will and take things or change things because I'm told to do so. No matter how much distress it causes me to manipulate people and torture them with their worst fears, I have to do what I'm told. That is why I'm doing this, because I actually have no choice. I am a prisoner because someone told me that I was as such and cannot survive in any other role."

There was a long pause before Logan finally spoke, " . . . you want to help him, don't you?"

Neph nodded, "Very much so. No one deserves to go through their whole life feeling that there is nothing for them beyond what people tell them. He deserves to lay all this guilt, pain, anger, and frustration to rest and to carry on with his life, for however long that may be."

"Ya in love with him?" Logan asked, tilting his head back.

Neph blinked then shrugged, "I don't regard love the same way you might, I'm not preference one way or the other and I do not feel things the way you do, so perhaps? I don't know, I've never known anyone long enough to develop anything beyond platonic affection."

Logan nodded, "Thought so."

Neph blushed then left the room.

**A/N: ((Nimbly jumps out of the way of possible projectiles)) yeah, some things I fabricated myself here but most of what I said was true about Victor anyway and how all of this came about. Anywho, RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter is the TRUE story of Victor's childhood. I'm not kidding. How I wrote his story is how it happened in the comic books, and I am a Geek of epic proportions so I've read the comic books, I own the reference books, and I did the homework. I'm not saying this because anyone has tried to fight me on anything, I'm just letting you, the reader, know that I did not make up Victor's origin story, I tweaked the story line slightly in the past chapters but this is pretty much straight from the horse's mouth. RnR please!**

Neph walked into the room and immediately cringed, ". . . what is with _that_ look?"

Victor glared some more at Neph, "'m not givin' ya wot ya want. So fuck off."

Neph's eyebrow rose, "Are we seriously going to go through this? C'mon, Victor, you've been so good lately, why break the streak?"

"I said 'm not doin' it, fuck off!" Victor snarled, "I let ya see everythin' else I ain't givin' ya the satisfaction so leave me alone!"

Neph tsked and shook his head, "That's not how it works, sweetling, I go in, you show me things, I go eat and sleep and get a pat on the back for doing a job well done and we don't fight each other. I really do not want to contend with you on this one."

"Too fuckin' bad, Neph, ya want the memory? Come get it an' Heaven help ya if'n ya do!" Victor leaned back, trying to sit up as tall and straight as he could.

Neph bit his lip, "I don't want to have to do this to you, Victor, but okay, if that's how you want it."

Victor snarled loudly as the dark-haired man moved closer and they were in the forest.

* * *

><p>Neph slammed into a tree, cracking it and feeling his wings smash underneath his weight, "Fucking hell! You-"<p>

A fist collided with Neph's jaw, knocking him to the ground. The hooved man spat out a glob of blood and a fang,

"Victor! Victor stop!" Neph backed up frantically, scurrying away from the giant beastly thing that Victor had turned into. It reminded Neph of a big bear/cat cross and it hit and bit and clawed with enough strength to make him pause.

The Victor-Beast roared and leaped at Neph again then the memory broke as Neph escaped.

* * *

><p>Neph curled up in the corner, covering his head and shivering, he coughed up some blood and he had real bruises on his face; one of his hands was clearly broken.<p>

Victor huffed and puffed like a staggered bull as he stared at Neph, "Warned ya."

Neph looked up, blinking in shock at Victor, "You didn't have to nearly _kill_ me!"

"Ya look fine." Victor snorted, "Lucky I let ya get that far."

"Lucky? You bastard . . . these hurt!" Neph struggled to his feet, tears trickling down his cheeks, "If you don't let me in, I'm going to have worse than a broken hand and bruises to worry about!"

"Yer problem . . . not mine." Victor mumbled, glancing a little shame-faced at Neph's dangling hand, "How'd I hurt ya in my memory?"

"It was real to _me_, just like everything else." Neph muttered, looking away, "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you, damn it! You think I enjoy this? You think I want to be inside your head, where you clearly don't want me? You think this is fun for me? I hate this! I hate that I have to do this and that I feel anything toward you! I hate that I'm fighting against everything I've ever known to keep you safe and not give them what they want but I CAN'T! I can't fight it! I can't say 'no' and leave! I have to finish the job or I'm literally _ill_ for not obeying!" He huffed and leaned back on the wall, looking at the ceiling, "Why . . . why can't you understand that?"

Victor blinked, he didn't have a scratch on him despite how much of a fight Neph put up and he couldn't think of anything to say so he just sat and stared at the dark-haired mutate.

" . . . 'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry now, are you?" Neph lowered his gaze and sneered, "Now that you've gotten your frustrations out on me, you're 'sorry'. Well thank you ever so much, after all, we've seen how much your apologies mean to anyone!"

Victor flinched and shook his head, "I am, 'm sorry, I reacted an' 'm sorry, it was the wrong thing ta do."

Neph glared at him then huffed, " . . . You know I don't want to do this, let's just get it over with."

Victor swallowed and closed his eyes, "Wot'll happen if 'm not found 'salvageable'?"

Neph stopped for a moment, sitting back and grimacing, "I . . . I don't know. I honestly have no idea what they intend to do with you . . . "

"If'n ya did know, could ya tell me?"

" . . . probably not."

"Would ya?"

" . . . no."

There was silence then Victor looked up and grinned, "Alright . . . go ahead in then."

Neph started, his eyes widening, "What?"

"Go on an' see wot 'm holdin' ta my heart, see wot's so damn important. I want ya ta see," Victor closed his eyes, "I want someone else ta see me like I was, like I wish I could be again an' why I can' be. I want it to be ya, Neph, I trust ya."

Neph swallowed and was compelled to move closer to Victor, he reached his hands forward then fell forward to wrap his arms around Victor, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

* * *

><p>They walked in silence, Victor now himself in the memory world and Neph felt the dread eating away at him as they came upon the farm. It looked like it was a a year or so since they'd last seen it, the two boys were maybe eleven and thirteen, both sitting on the porch, Luther (the older boy) leaned back with a cigarette he looked to have rolled himself between his lips.<p>

"Pa ain't gonna like it that ya swiped some of his 'baccy, Luth." Younger Victor murmured, fidgeting with a old pocket knife.

"Shuddup, I know ya won't tell him so don' whine 'bout it." Luther mumbled around the crude cigarette and puffed a stream of smoke into the air, "I'll just pick him up some more later, he won' even know."

Victor shifted then his face brightened, "Oh!" He hopped up and made for the door.

Luther sat up, "Wot?"

"Just 'membered, Ma left a piece'a pie for me!" Victor smiled broadly and was about to go through the door when Luther started to guffaw, Victor blinked and looked at him, "Wot? Wot's'funny? Luther?"

"Hehe, yeh, she left ya a piece a'ight, but I ate it!" Luther was laughing so hard he fell off the porch and onto the grass, rolling around as he clutched his stomach.

Victor's eyes widened then filled with tears, "Bu-But ya already ate most'a the pie, that was fer me!"

Luther laughed and wiped his eyes, "Aw, give it a rest, Vicky, I wanted it an' I took it, end'a story. So wot? Baby boy don' get everythin' he wants? Oh, now yer gonna cry? Aw, poor lil' baby, gonna tell Mommy that big bad Luther ate up yer piece'a p- AGH!"

Luther didn't get to finish as Victor leaped at him, his eyes wild as tears flowed freely and he was howling at the top of his voice.

Neph's eyes widened and he backed up, "My gods . . . "

The real Victor watched grimly as his younger self flew into a animal rage, screaming in anger then pain as claws and fangs formed while he was still pummeling Luther then the boy just froze because Luther had stopped fighting back some time ago and lay there, barely recognizable as more than a bloody corpse and Victor was covered in blood and gore. The boy started screaming and backed away, staring at the bloody claws that sprouted from where fingernails should have been; he kept moving away until his back hit the porch step and he backpeddled until he was sitting against the house.

" . . . L-Luther?" His lip shook as blood and spit dripped from his mouth, "I-I didn' mean it . . . 'm sorry . . . Luther . . . Luther . . . oh gawd . . . "

The child started to convulse with sobs and Neph watched time pass enough for the adults to discover what happened. Mr. Creed dragged a kicking and screaming Victor to the basement and tied him up then later made chains for the boy. Neph watched as Victor's father pulled the boy's fangs and claws out with a pair of pliers over and over as they healed back. As his mother stood by watching and only occasionally begging her husband to let the boy be. As time passed and Victor began to get bigger and angrier with the never-ending montage of torture and abuse carried on. And finally, as Victor curled in the darkness chewing through his wrist and pulling his hand free of the manacle then killing his tormentor.

Neph stood at a loss for words while the real Victor stood watching it stoicly then everything faded to the forest and they weren't alone, the younger Victor was curled up in a ball under a tree, nursing the healing stump where his hand had been, his golden-brown eyes glowing slightly in the darkness then he too faded.

"My freedom." Victor murmured, "This place is my freedom."

* * *

><p>Neph sat down on the metal floor, his whole body trembling, he looked slowly up at Victor and opened his mouth but couldn't find his voice.<p>

Victor said nothing for a moment then closed his eyes, "There, tell 'em ta make the call, I don' give a fuck either way. End it or fix it, 'm tired o' runnin' an' tired o' bein' stepped all over by everyone! Tell 'em ta make their decision or let me be!"

Neph broke down, covering his ears and shaking his head, "Too much . . . I feel too much! I . . . fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you humans?!"

Victor was quiet for a moment then he laughed harshly, "Well, well, ice queen's heart grew three size that day, huh?"

"Shut up!" Neph lifted his head angrily, "Fuck you and your casual sarcasm! You know what this is and you're just playing stupid! How can you be so calm and collected after showing me that? How can _you_ not feel anything while I'm bursting with so much pain and anger that I can't breathe? I haven't been so haunted by anything, I felt nothing even when I was released from the concentration camp; I lived behind those walls! I know what happened and I carry those images with me every waking hour, but you! How do you make me hurt so? Why can I look at you and see something I want to protect and fight for when I didn't give a damn about any of the humans I saw suffering and dying every day? Why do you matter? ANSWER ME!" Neph picked the chair up and threw it at the wall.

Victor didn't even flinch and shrugged, "Cuz I trust ya."

Neph panted and stared at Victor, "You shouldn't."

"Prob'ly not, but I do an' I know wot yer feelin', 'm just tryin' ta keep it professional . . . we both know that one way or the other, 'm not comin' outta this alright an' where's that leave you? Nah, I'll let this go an' count it with my other regrets." Victor's lips twitched into a small smile.

Neph blinked, "You're the only being I've ever considered a friend and I want to help you . . . I want to save you."

"Then be my friend, but don' hope fer much when the dust settles." Victor shrugged and closed his eyes.

Neph blinked again then moved forward and hugged Victor tightly, pressing his face into the blonde's shoulder and sobbed, "I've never had a friend before and now I might lose you? It isn't fair . . . "

"Life ain' fair, tha's just a fact. Go make yer report, Neph." Victor nudged Neph with his chin and the dark-haired man looked into his eyes.

"How can you possibly affect me like this?"

"'s my natural charm." Victor grinned as best he could.

Neph smiled and turned to leave, letting the door close behind him.

* * *

><p>"I won't argue this with you, Nephilim." Prof. Xavier said calmly.<p>

Neph paced the floor again, muttering rapidly in any language he could think of swear words in, then he looked at Charles, "You aren't listening to me! Why are you just-"

"We found what we expected, nothing more. I know that you feel you have some connection with Victor Creed but he isn't trustworthy, we will have to start from the beginning and that would take too much time."

"It isn't fair! Why did you put me through all this if you were only going to do this to him to begin with? It's disgusting!" Neph slammed his hands flat on the desk in front of Charles, "This is your solution? How? He comes out of this he'll hate you even more!"

"Nephilim, we won't kill him, we'll simply wipe his mind clean and start over, he's capable of so much good but it-"

"No! You can't do that! You're no better than those people from the Weapon X program! How-"

"You will follow your orders to a T, or you will be escorted from the premises! I will not have you accusing me of such atrocities when I'm trying to help Victor!" Charles interjected.

Neph was quiet, then he looked away and deadpanned, " . . . I will obey."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Neph watched Victor's face when he realized who Neph was working for and it broke Neph's heart as he watched Victor struggle against Charles then go limp. Fury stepped forward and directed Neph toward the exit. Neph stopped in the doorway, wanting nothing more than to break free and save Victor, to tear down everything he'd been told he was and make his own decisions, but he felt himself physically being pulled away,<p>

"I will obey."

**A/N: Yep, a piece of pie. That's why he killed his brother and why he was put in the cellar. So here's the thing, this could be the end. Literally it could all end right here, but I'm a little curious what you all think? I probably will keep going with this just to see where it goes. And as a sidenote, while Victor's healing factor is super fast, Logan did actually effectively rendering Victor (oh I hate this phrase but I do not honestly know how else to put it) mentally retarded, by popping a claw into his skull and that lasted for nearly three months. That being said, I wonder how all this would pan out if I did indeed continue?**


End file.
